


World Magick Conference (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgana attend the World Magick Conference and run into an old acquaintance<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>139 Introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Magick Conference (Part 1)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie

 **Title:** World Magick Conference (Part 1)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny

**Character/s:**

**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana attend the World Magick Conference and run into an old acquaintance

 **Warnings:** Crossover (Harry Potter)

 **Word Count:** 1034

 **P** **rompt:** 139 Introduction

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry. I couldn’t resist bringing Harry back to interact with Merlin again after their last meeting. (Prompt 99 King of Britain)

 

**World Magick Conference (Part 1)**

Morgana came around the desk in her office and gave Gwen a hug. “We will be back in a few days.”

“I wish you would let Devon stay with us.” Gwen said.

“He's missing his friends at the abbey and he's too much of a handful these days.” Morgana said. “You have enough to handle with Arthur and the Princesses.”

“I think Arthur is worse than two little girls of nearly two years of age.” Gwen grinned.

“I have no doubt that is true. He is such a pouter.” Morgana laughed.

Gwen laughed and nodded in agreement.

Merlin came into Morgana's office dressed in the uniform of black suit and red tie of the Kingdom of Britain. “Ready to go, Love? I already dropped Devon off at the abbey. Fina was glad to see him.”

Gwen looked at Merlin. “She was quite fond of all the children. Tell the Ambassadors at the conference that the British Crown stands with them in this time of upheaval.”

“We will Gwen.” Merlin hesitated. “Do you know why Lance isn't being sent too? He is the official ambassador for the Crown.”

“Arthur is sending him back across the pond. They have asked us for a permanent Embassy in Washington.” Gwen told them. “How are you traveling?”

“We are going by magick.” Morgana said. “Merlin thought it would be quicker. It’s going to wreck my hair but he doesn’t care.” 

“You are always beautiful, Love. We had better go.” Merlin said.

Arthur walked up. “What are you still doing here? Doesn’t the first session start in less than an hour? You’re never going to make it in time.”

“Don’t be such an old woman, Arthur. We are using magick to get there. We were just about to leave, if I can get Morgana out of here.” Merlin glared at Morgana.

Morgana rolled her eyes. “I'm coming.”

Merlin grabbed her by the hand and led her out. He called out over his shoulder. “We'll see you in a few days.”

They went up to the ballroom and picked up their bags and Morgana linked arms with Merlin right before he whispered the teleporting spell.

It took less than ten minutes for them to arrive at the Swiss hotel where the conference was being held. All kingdoms and nations had thought it best to hold the proceedings at a neutral sight.

“We have a reservation.” Merlin said as he walked up to the desk.

“May I have your names? I’ll need to see your identification.” The desk clerk pulled the computer keyboard closer.

We are Lord and Lady Emrys from the Kingdom of Britain.  Merlin put their passports down on the desk.

The desk clerk handed Merlin a key card and waved over a bellhop. “You are in room 513, Lord Emrys. Welcome to the Mystic Hotel.”

“Thank you. Which way to the conference?” Merlin asked as he picked up the passports.

“It’s in the ballroom on the second floor.” The desk clerk told him.

Merlin smiled and handed over his bags to the bellhop. Morgana walked over and handed over hers as well. They followed the young woman up to their room. Merlin slipped the bellhop a tip and looked around.

Morgana immediately went to the mirror to check her hair. “Ugh. I hate that spell. I always have.” She smoothed her hand over her hair to freshen it up.

“I saw that.” Merlin teased. “Let’s go Morgana. We are going to be late.”

They headed down to the lift and stepped in when it came. 

“Lord Emrys?” The dark haired gentleman with glasses in the car tapped him on the shoulder.

Merlin turned and held out his hand. “It’s Potter, right?”

“Yes. Harry Potter. This is my wife, Ginny.” Harry said as he motioned to the ginger haired woman beside him.

“This is my wife. Royal Princess Morgana of Britain.” Merlin said with a smile.

“Really, I answer to Lady Emrys.” Morgana smiled. “Weren’t you the one Queen Elizabeth sent to get Aithusa?”

“She mistakenly thought that the dragon was the source of the magick. I knew you would never let us have the beast but she wouldn’t listen.” Harry said.

“Aithusa and the other dragons that Queen Elizabeth sent to destroy us are at a sanctuary near the sea.” Merlin laughed. “They are very good for defending the coastline.”

Ginny had been looking at Morgana. She finally spoke up. “Weren’t you evil when you lived in Camelot?”

“This is a new life and things that were done to me then were not repeated in this life.” Morgana said. “I am now the Royal Treasurer for the Kingdom of Britain and a wife and mother. I have no time to be evil.”

“You have a child?” Ginny looked surprised.

“Yes. A son. He will be two at the end of the month. We are also expecting another child.” Morgana said as she put her hand on her tummy.

“Harry and I haven’t started yet but we hope to soon.” Ginny said. “How do you manage to keep an entire kingdom safe from evil wizards and have a life?”

“We have the Gold Knights. They are men and women that have went through standard knight training and have magick. There are proficiencies for that as well.” Merlin told her.

“It seems Arthur is well prepared for anything.” Harry said. 

“My brother is a worrier.” Morgana said. “He thinks of his Kingdom’s safety constantly. Where are you staying now that England has banished all magick?”

“We have relocated to Romania with the rest of Ginny’s family.” Harry said. “A few of our friends stayed behind and refused to leave. I have a feeling that there will be repercussions for that.” 

“In Old Camelot, King Uther banned all magick. He went on a killing rampage it was called the Great Purge. Merlin thinks that Queen Elizabeth is about to do the same.” Morgana looked at Merlin who nodded seriously. “He is here to speak to the conference about it.”

“Then this conference is more necessary that anyone ever imagined.” Harry said.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out onto the second floor. There were magicians everywhere from all around the world.         

_(Continues with the next prompt)_


End file.
